The Raven
by nevermourn
Summary: The Raven, as told from the perspective of the Raven. A re-imagining of Edgar Allan Poe's most illustrious work.


_"The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe"_

 **By The Raven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.  
Caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw, caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw, caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw.

" Caw caw caw," Caw caw, "caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw caw caw."  
.

Caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw Caw;

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw.

Caw caw caw caw caw;— caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw caw caw caw caw—caw caw caw caw caw Caw—

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw Caw—

Caw caw caw caw.

.

Caw caw caw, caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw— caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw, Caw caw caw

"Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;—

Caw caw caw caw caw caw."

.

Caw caw caw caw caw; caw caw caw caw,

"Caw," caw caw, "caw Caw, caw caw caw Caw caw;

Caw caw caw caw Caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw"—caw Caw caw caw caw caw;—

Caw caw caw caw caw.

.

Caw caw caw caw caw, caw Caw caw caw caw, caw,

Caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw, "Caw?"

Caw Caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw, "Caw!"—

Caw caw caw caw caw

.

Caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw.

"Caw." Caw Caw, "caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw caw caw, caw, caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;—

Caw caw caw caw caw caw!"

.

Caw caw caw caw caw caw, caw, caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw caw caw caw caw caw; caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw, caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw caw caw Caw caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw, caw caw, caw caw caw.

.

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw,

"Caw caw caw caw caw caw, caw," Caw caw, "caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw Caw caw caw caw Caw caw—

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw Caw Caw caw!"

Caw caw caw "Nevermore."

.

Caw Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw— caw caw caw;

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw "Nevermore."

.

Caw caw Caw, caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw

Caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw.

Caw caw caw caw— caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw Caw caw caw caw caw "Caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw Caw caw caw caw."

Caw caw caw caw "Nevermore."

.

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw,

"Caw," Caw Caw, "caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw Caw

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw caw Caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw 'Caw—caw'."

.

Caw caw Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw;

Caw, caw caw caw, Caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw—

Caw caw caw, caw, caw, caw, caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw caw "Nevermore."

.

Caw Caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw caw caw Caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw-caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw-caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw, caw, caw!

.

Caw, caw, caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw Caw caw caw-caw caw caw caw caw caw.

"Caw," Caw caw, "caw Caw caw caw caw— caw caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw—caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw Caw!"

Caw caw caw, "Nevermore."

.  
Caw, caw, caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw Caw caw caw-caw caw caw caw caw caw.

"Caw," Caw caw, "caw Caw caw caw caw— caw caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw—caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw Caw!"

Caw caw caw, "Nevermore."

.  
"Caw caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw!" Caw caw, caw—

"Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw Caw Caw caw!

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw!

Caw caw caw caw! —caw caw caw caw caw caw!

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw, caw caw caw caw caw caw caw!"

Caw caw caw, "Nevermore."

.

Caw caw caw, caw caw, caw caw caw, caw caw caw

Caw caw caw caw caw Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw,

Caw caw caw-caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw;

Caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw caw

Caw caw caw—caw!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
